Crusade of the West
by DaigoUKnow
Summary: The story catalogs the adventures of Son Goku the Monkey King, Saiyuki the Buddhist Priestess, Gojo, the Water Demon, and Cho, the Glutton. Many mishaps arise on their way to obtain ancient scriptures in the far west of the Dragon Empire. Saiyuki always ends up in danger with Goku and the others coming to her rescue. Comedy, Adventure, the works. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Long ago, in the ancient lands of the Dragon Empire, there was a mountain. That very mountain had a secret. An egg, made of solid stone, laid atop of its peak. A tree, filled with peaches, gave the egg company for many days and nights. It took two weeks for the egg to finally hatch. What came out was a child, born half-man, half-monkey. The infant learned to fend for itself by eating the peaches that fell off the tree. One day, a dragon who carried a sword took him in and raised him. On the boy's tenth birthday, the dragon granted him many powers. One was to jump 30,000 miles in one leap. Another is to change form, whether it be animal or inanimate object. And finally, the boys favorite, to pluck a hair off of his hide and create a copies of himself from it. He could make at least 10,000 copies with this power.

On his 21st birthday, the boy, turned man, became the king of the province, succeeding his dragon father. The man was full of himself, always wanting a greater title than what was already given to him. He decided to conquer the entire clan of Kagero. He gathered an army filled with the finest warriors of his province. But, knowing that he would need to participate in the battles to come, he searched for a weapon. During his search, he went to king of the Demonic Dragons, Yaksha. He conned the king out of a staff that could change into the size of a toothpick to the size of a temple pillar. This weapon was known as the Nyoi Kinko Rod.

After having his most powerful weapon stolen from him, the king formed a complaint to the highest authority of the punishment force, Blockade. Blockade invited the man to a small party with dignitaries of the empire. After the man was intoxicated and unable to keep his balance, Blockade ordered his troops to imprison him. He woke up several hours later in a daze. Once he fully regained consciousness, he broke out of his cell. Blockade ordered his troops to attack, but the man was too powerful. He cloned himself, along with the Nyoi Kinko, to quickly defeat Blockade's forces. Before he walked out, he ripped out pages of the Life Registry that contained the life span of every living thing on the planet. The pages he ripped out included himself and his subjects.

Yaksha and Blockade then went to the man's adoptive father. The father gave him a job.

"You shall be the Grand Master of the Heavenly Stables."

"Thank you, father. I shall take pride in this knowing you have given me such an important task."

After a while, the man thought nothing of it until... "All I do is feed the hatchlings! This is an insult to my dignity!" He then ran out of the Overlord's palace and declared himself the Great Sage Equal to Heaven, for all to hear.

"This is unbecoming of you, my son! You will step down!"

"Try and stop me, old man!"

"Very well... You leave no other choice. Men, charge!"

"Nyoi Kinko Rod, extend!" The rod extended to the size of a staff and the man created copies of himself, from left to right. He quickly defeated his father's army with hardly any effort. "If you do not ratify the title that I desire, I will not hesitate to topple this place!"

"...Very well. We will give you a suitable job. You shall be the Grand Super Intendant of the Heavenly Peach Garden."

"Oh, no! I'm not falling for that again! What exactly is this job?!"

"You know those peaches you like so much?"

"Mmmm...I sure do. I ate those things every day. The only thing that could compete with those would be your spicy soup bowl."

"Well, you get to help Monica grow and cultivate them. Once they ripen, we can eat them."

"Wooh! Free eats!"

"Now, hold on. Be warned, those peaches grow and ripen at a slow rate. You must only have one every month."

"Aww, man!... You drive a hard bargain, old man. But, it's your job. Alright, only one peach a month."

After a while, he did as his father advised. He helped Monica around the garden everyday. Once some peaches had ripen, he took only one every month. But, on the day of the annual banquet, he decided to eat the best peaches and drink every last drop of alcohol provided. Once everyone who was invited to the banquet had arrived, everything was gone. The man had sneaked in to Aleph's palace, stealing and swallowing an invincibility pill that Aleph himself hid in his private quarters.

He escaped to the outskirts of the empire. But was soon captured by Vortex Dragon's forces. He tried to kill the man, but the pills kept him from being harmed. Instead, the Lawkeeper tried to burn him alive. But, that only gave the make an eye-ache. This last for 49 days.

One of the highest powers of the land, Dragonic Waterfall, challenged the man. "If you can jump over my hand, you may be called by the Great Sage Equal to Heaven."

"Peace of cake! Now, let's do this!"

The giant positioned his hand flat to the ground. The man then jumped. After a while, he thought he was going to win. During his leap, he saw 5 pillars which he believed to be the giant's fingers. He proceeded to spit on one of the pillars and landed a few miles beyond them.

"Ha! Too easy."

"Don't be so sure." the giant said.

"What?! But I went past your hand! I even spit on one of your fingers!"

"You mean this speck on my hand?"

The man looked closely at the speck. "I...I don't believe it... I only got as far as the middle of your hand..."

"Do you concede?" the giant asked.

The man began to quiver. "I...con...cede..."

Vortex Dragon then went on: You are to be imprisoned in this mountainside for the rest of your days. Do you understand?"

"Yes..."

"Then, I imprison you!"

The ground under the man encased hm into the mountain with only a small slit to breath.

He still remains in that mountain today. His behavior against his father and many other dignitaries of the empire was punishable by death. But, his father had wished him to live. The man continues to look upon those outside the mountain and prays he is freed of his prison. This man's name is... Son Goku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Three Demons of Impertinence**

Dragonic Waterfall looked down upon the residents of the Dragon Empire. He noticed many in the Tachikaze clan were becoming ungrateful and greedy.

"Perhaps if the scriptures were to be sent there, they could realize the error of their ways." the giant said.

Lourdes came into the giant's throne. "There is one disciple that can get them for you, Great One."

"Very good, Lourdes. See to it they accept these." The giant handed her an enchanted cassock and staff.

"Might I ask what they are for?"

"The robe will keep the disciple from the verge of death so long as they wear it. And the staff can keep any evil from the holder's boundaries so long as they carry it. However, the power is limited to minor spirits of darkness."

"Well, in that case, I shall instruct them to find powerful allies to help on their journey."

"There are three in particular that I want you to appoint."

"Oh? Who might they be, Great One?"

"One is a former general in the northern province. He was demoted for breaking a sacred urn n the emperor's palace. He now lives as a drifter."

"Hmm... Would this drifter have a name?"

"Direct, as always. He is a water demon by the name of Gojo."

"And the other two?"

The giant sighed. "Well, there was another general of a higher ranking. His behavior around women, however, got him on the same boat as Gojo."

"What woman would he dare come in contact with for that to happen?"

"It was the Goddess of the Moon."

Lourdes cringed. "He tried to have his way with Tsukuyomi?! I thought her but a child!"

"No, that isn't even her true form. She only reveals it at banquets. At a treaty signing, she had a terrible encounter with the general while he was intoxicated. Let's just say, she wasn't in a treaty signing mood afterward."

"That's why we're at war with the United Sanctuary?!"

"Regrettably, yes. I seriously wish I could turn time back and prevent that from happening..."

"Do I really have to recruit him?"

"Yes. This shall be a good learning experience for him. Oh, before I forget, he goes by Cho."

"What of the last one?"

"You had to have heard of what went on 500 years ago."

"I'm afraid not. I'm always here attending to the palace."

"Well, there was a man who always caused trouble. First, he took the Nyoi Kinko Rod from Yaksha, the Demonic Dragon King. Then, he defeated the forces of both Blockade and the Overlord."

"He defeated the Overlord's forces?!"

"That boy was very powerful. I was the only one that could stand up to him."

"Oh, wait. I remember now! It's the same guy that spit on your finger, right?"

"Yes. He's been imprisoned in a mountain for 500 years now. It's time he performed some community service."

"What is his name?"

"His name was given to him by the Overlord himself. It is... Son Goku."

"I remember hearing stories about him when I was little. I didn't believe them to be true, however. I thought they were tall tales."

"Far from it, my child. Son Goku is most assuredly real. The same can be sad about his power."

"The Great Sage, Son Goku!"

"Don't get any ideas, the fates haven't chosen you to accompany him."

"Aww! But he's THE Son Goku!"

"You are to only recruit him to our side. None of your trickery will be allowed this time, Lourdes. Besides, aren't you busy with HIM at the moment."

"Oh, come on, Great One. All I do is tease him. There's no meaning behind it."

"Kind of hard to believe you when you get as red as the Overlord's scales when he's near you."

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny. Well, I better head out."

"Remember, my child. Those three must be brought to the disciple of your choosing. Since many are weak compared to the power of the demons, those three are required to be bodyguards on this quest."

"Don't worry, Great One. Gojo, Sho, and Son Goku will be converted. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." She headed out of the palace.

"As ornery as she is, I can't help but feel it won't be that easy to bring them to our side."

Lourdes continued her way to the village. She found her way to a bar where many yammering was taking place.

"Ahahahaha! It's great to be me!" A Crested Dragon said at the end of the bar.

"Ugh... This place wreaks of alcohol and sweat."

The Crested Dragon saw her and shouted: "Hey, pretty lady! Come here for a second! I got something to tell you!"

Lourdes went to the dragon. "Yeah, what?"

"You're very pretty. Would you like to accompany me to the back?" he said with a drunk smile.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline. I'm looking for someone by the name of Cho. You heard of him?"

"Why, that be my name, madam!"

"You're Cho?"

"Indeed."

"Why don't you prove i-" Lourdes felt a strange presence around her back. It continued to her thigh. When she looked down and screamed to the top of her lungs. She slapped the dragon in the face. "Touch me like that again and you'll regret it!"

"You wanted me to prove it, and I did. Damn, you hit hard. Now I really want you."

"No thanks! Listen, there is a priestess-"

"Is she pretty?" the dragon interrupted.

Lourdes punched him. "Anyway, she'll be coming here really soon. You are to be one of her bodyguards."

"As long as I'm around a pretty lady I'll do any job."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me." Lourdes made her way out of the bar.

"Pity, I was getting bored sitting by myself." Cho sighed.

Lourdes kept on with her search of the remaining two demon warriors. Gojo, the drifter, was up next. While trying to track him down, Lourdes found herself in the outskirts of Kagero territory. A man in a cloaked hood walked past her.

"Hey, wait! Aren't you Gojo?" she asked.

The cloaked man stopped. "No one has called me by that name for some time."

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course not. It's nice to have someone want to talk to me. Go on and ask your question."

"Would you mind helping the Great Dragonic Waterfall obtain his scriptures in the far west?"

"The Waterfall himself wants me to help?"

Lourdes nodded.

"I would be honored to serve His Excellency in any way I can. I am to assume others will accompany me?"

"Well, to put it simply: you'll be a bodyguard."

"To who?"

"To a priestess of a high caliber. She isn't able to do this on her own. So, she needs the help of powerful beings such as yourself."

"Very well. I shall await for the priestess to arrive."

"Great! Well, I'm off. Until the next time!" Lourdes continued on.

Her final stop would be to Mount Wukonga, the sleeping place of Son Goku.

"Almost there." _I wonder what this guy's like. _She continued to ponder. "The Nyoi Kinko Rod originally belonged to Yaksha, the king of the Demonic Dragons. And the powers he possessed, the powers he still possesses, are known to be second to none. If I remember right, he caused quite a lot of trouble for my ancestor 500 years ago. Something about peaches or something." She continued her way through the mountain side.

A mysterious force within the mountain awoke. "I sense something." It began to sniff the outside. "Smells like Monica. But it ain't."

Lourdes found her way to the slit of the mountain, where Son Goku was originally imprisoned. "You in there? Hello?" She waited a few minute for an answer. No such luck came. She looked through the slit and the humanoid monkey's eye stared straight at her. "Eek!"

Son Goku covered his ears. "What the hell was that for?! You didn't have to scream!"

"Sorry. You just startled me."

"Why are you here?" Son Goku was starting to become irritated.

"Well, I have a request from the Great Dragonic Waterfall himself."

"No, thanks! I'd rather rot in this mountain for the rest of my life than take a request from HIM!"

"Come on. You've been in there for 500 years now. Don't you want to be free?"

"True Freedom is achieved on your own and not given by anyone else. I had to learn that a LONG time ago."

Lourdes gritted her teeth. "I've heard stories about you! They said you were a great sage who was able to match the powers of Heaven and Hell with your might AND mind! Have you really been reduced to a caged animal who won't accept freedom that is being handed to you by a attendant of the very person that imprisoned you?!"

Son Goku never answered.

"Fine... Whatever. The Great One said you wouldn't listen. And he was right, as always..." Lourdes began to exit to mountain pass.

"Wait!"

Lourdes went back to the slit.

"What exactly is the request?" the giant monkey asked.

"You and two others must protect a priestess on her way to obtain scriptures in the far west."

"Is that truly all?"

"Yes. You have my word. All you must do is wait for the priestess to come here and free you."

"How do you know I won't just escape after I'm free?"

"Don't worry. I took precautions for that. Same goes for the Great One."

"Heh. Of course. That guy always knew how to keep me in line."

"Remember, once the priestess comes for you, you are to be her bodyguard."

"Got it. How hard can it be to protect a simple priestess?"

"You'll soon find out once you meet her." Lourdes started her way back to Dragonic Waterfall's palace. On the way, she found a nearly dead serpent on the ground.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

The serpent had a hard time bringing its head up. "Attacked...by... de... mons..." He laid his head back down.

"I shall take you back with me."

"No, I'll be fine. Just... leave... me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Lourdes picked up the serpent and carried it to the palace.

"Why, Lourdes, what have you brought home now?" Waterfall looked at the serpent. "Why, this is a Demonic Dragon!"

"Great One, if I may. I found this poor creature on the side of the trail. Surely you can heal him?"

"I most certainly will n-"

"It doesn't matter if you do or not. I want to die anyway..."

Lourdes was shocked. "Why?"

"Because, I have no use in this world. All I can do is ruin others' lives. It would be a disservice if I didn't want to move on to the afterlife..."

"...Perhaps I can do more than heal him... What is your name, my boy?"

"It's... Rakshasa..."

"Well, Rakshasa. I have an offer."

"What is it?"

"I wish for you to accompany one of my disciples on their journey to the far west."

"What is my occupation during the journey?"

"You become her form of transportation."

Lourdes and Rakshasa just looked at him and said: "Really?"

The giant sighed and snapped his fingers. The serpent then changed form, his arms turning into wings and his scales darkening to a wine color. "What have you-?"

"Just a slight modification. That way it won't feel as weird for you to carry a human on your back. Also, to keep your father from finding you."

"Hmm?"

"How dumb do you think I am? I watch over all in the empire. Of course I know of your situation. Your father, Yaksha sentenced you to death for burning his most prized jewel."

"So, I can live without my father searching me down?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I shall take your request. Where is the priestess I must escort?"

"She should be on her way momentary. Right, Lourdes?"

She took out a clipboard and checked the clock. "Not much longer. Less than an hour, at least."

"How do the other three fare?"

"They all agreed to become her bodyguards. It took me a while to get Son Goku, but he soon conceded."

"Excellent. Rakshasa, good luck. Keep her safe."

"I shall try, Great Waterfall." The serpent, now turned dragon steed awaited at the front entrance for the priestess.

A young woman in Buddhist robes continued to Waterfall's palace. She had long raven black hair and her very presence made men howl like wild dogs.

"Am I even close to getting there? Today has been nothing but problem after problem. First, I get no breakfast. Second, my two attendants get eaten by demons. And third, I have to walk to the Great One's palace by myself. Can this day get any worse?"

A voice from behind her said: "Oh yes? It can, Golden Cicada."

The priestess cringed. "W-who said that?"

A tiger demon wearing a red scarf appeared and pounced. "Me, of course!"

Before the beast could reach her, fled and continued to Waterfall's palace. "Almost there!"

The tiger caught up not to long after. He grabbed her by the head. "Nowhere to run now, Golden Cicada." He licked his lips. "Now, I shall finally achieve immortality by devouring you."

"Not a chance, you cur!" She kicked him right in the groin.

In a whiny voice, he said: "Mommy..." He collapsed a second later.

She finally reached the palace. Rakshasa was the first to greet her. "Good afternoon."

"Hello. Mind if I ask if the Great Dragonic Waterfall is home?"

"He is, as a matter of fact."

"May you take me to him?"

"Follow me." The serpent showed her the way to the giant's throne.

"Oh! You're here sooner than expected. Welcome, Saiyuki."

"At you service, Great One. As instructed by Miss Lourdes, I came here, posthaste."

"Any complications on your way here?"

"Just a few demons, tigers, oxes, my two attendants got eaten, ate some ice cream."

"What was that last one?"

"I got some ice cream to calm my nerves. I've been on the road for about a week."

Lourdes intervened. "He means the one before that."

"Oh. Well, my attendants got eaten by demons on our way over. So, I had to get here on my own."

"I'm so very sorry. Allow me to give you a moment or so to rest."

"No, no. I'm quite fine. Besides, I'm here to get your scriptures."

"Lourdes did say you were not one to shirk your assignments. Very well. Saiyuki, meet Rakshasa. He shall be your steed."

"Such a fine dragon! Where does he originate?"

"The Kagero lands. As you do, milady." Rakshasa said.

"You're polite. Well, Great One. How about those new bodyguards you sent for me?"

"They shall be waiting for you on your way to the west. Your first stop is Mount Wukonga."

"Mount Wukonga? The sleeping place of the Monkey King?"

"Oh, good. We don't have to explain it any further. Now, after that will be the village not to far from here. As well as the forest in the middle of Kagero and Murakumo."

"Thank you. I shall keep that in mind."

"I must warn you. A couple of your newly appointed protectors can be a handful at times. One especially needs restraints. Which is why he must wear this cap. It is enchanted with a spell that allows you to project immense pan on the wearer."

"Which one would it be?"

"The first one, Son Goku..."

"Why did I even ask?"

"Oh, Saiyuki! Here, these are for you." Lourdes handed her the robe and staff.

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

"No problem. Well, better be on your way."

"Right... Come along, Rakshasa."

"For the sake of the journey, just call me Ryu."

"Clever name, given your form."

The serpent laughed as he followed Saiyuki out.

"Son Goku, the Monkey King..." She sighed. "I always end up with someone covered in hair. He had better not be a pervert like the last one."

"I heard he has not even married." Ryu told her.

"A king that has never married? Hmph. Yeah, right."

They continued their way to Mount Wukonga to free the mischevious Son Goku. Little did they known, there journey would be a long and hard one, filed with danger in every corner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Rebirth of the Great Sage**

Saiyuki and Ryu, her newly appointed steed, continued their way to Mount Wukonga, the resting place of Son Goku. The two came across a hunter who was carrying a giant boar. He had told them "At the base of the mountain is a growling cavern that hungers for the peaches of immortality. You'd be wise to keep your distance, if you ask me."

Saiyuki responded: "Thank you for warning us, but I am here to investigate that very same cavern."

"I still wouldn't go there. This mountain was name after one of the greatest criminals of heaven AND hell, Son Goku. They say the growling is his doing."

"I'll be fine, I assure you."

The two continued to the base. Ryu had begun to hear the growling. "Over here, milady!" He led her to a small slit in the mountain.

Saiyuki called out: "Excuse me, Son Goku? Are you in there? It is I, Saiyuki, the one Lady Lourdes told you about."

No response was made.

Saiyuki was beginning to get frustrated. "If you are in there, say something!"

A voice had finally spoke: "OW! DAMN IT TO HELL! What's your problem?! I could hear you just fine the first time! Are you trying to make me go deaf?!" His eye could be seen through the slit.

Saiyuki began to bow out of forgiveness. "I'm so sorry. One virtue I have not mastered is patience. I should had given you more time to respond. Please forgive my blunder."

"No sweat. So, I hear you need a bodyguard to get you to the west."

"Yes. Are you willing to fill such a position?"

"Set me free, and I'm in!"

"There's just one problem with that."

"What?"

"I don't know how." She lowered her head in shame.

Son Goku sighed. "Don't they teach priestesses how to look for a seal?"

Saiyuki seemed bewildered.

"There is a seal on top of this cliff. Just get rid of it and I'm out of this hellhole."

"R-right!" Saiyuki began her way up the cliff. She tried to climb, but continually fell.

Ryu suggested: "Get on my back, milady. I'll take you up there."

"I don't want to inconvenience y-"

He interrupted: "Nonsense. I'll have you up there in a jiffy." His wings had spread. He began to glide toward Saiyuki. He had slid her on his back and brought her to the top of the cliff.

"Thank you, Ryu. But please warn me the next time."

"Of course."

Saiyuki had found the seal. It was engraved with the symbol of the Overlord.

Son Goku instructed her: "Now, just tell it if I am to be your disciple, it will set me free."

"Okay...Here goes." She let out a deep breath. "If the Great Sage, Son Goku is to accompany me on my journey, set him free!"

The seal began to shatter. It had disintegrated in a matter of seconds. The humanoid ape leaped out of his former prison and danced with joy.

"Oh yeah! I am outta h-!"

Saiyuki landed on top of him. "You're not going anywhere. You seemed to be forgetting what you had promised Lady Lourdes."

"I was just going to get peaches! I'm so hungry!"

Saiyuki reached in her satchel. "I thought you would say that."

Goku's mouth began to water.

"So, I packed some, as requested by the Overlord."

Goku's expression changed to one of disgust. He turned the peach away. "Why would he care?..."

"He obviously cared enough to send out an order like this before your release. He gave the order to Lady Lourdes, then she gave it to me. You said you were hungry. Don't pass up a good thing."

Goku snatched the peach out of her hand and chomped at it. "...These are from the tree I was found by..."

"Huh?"

Goku began to sob. "If you're listening up there, thanks for the grub, ...Father." He continued to eat the peach. After he had finished, they went on there way to meet with the next disciple.

A few hours after they had reached the forest, a tiger with crimson red fur had pounced out of a nearby bush. Saiyuki hid behind Ryu. Goku stared the beast down.

"Stay back. I'll make a fur coat out of this hairball in two minutes." he said.

"You're nuts! That thing's bigger than Ryu!"

Ryu intervened: "Relax. Just sit back and watch. You just might be surprised."

Goku pulled something out from the back of his ear and shouted: "Nyoi Kinko Rod, EXTEND!" What seemed like a toothpick grew to the size of a pole. Goku swung it around in various directions and pointed it right at the tiger.

The beast began to charge. Goku did the same. When the two made contact, he swung the rod, tripping the beast. It got up, and jumped to get to Goku. The ape man then swung the rod right in the tiger's face. The tiger tried to get up, but Goku stomped on its head. He then put the rod right at the beast heart and said in a relentless voice: "Extend."

Do to the graphic nature of the beast's death, we continue on with the journey. Goku whistled along the way and sung about his new apron made from the fur of the tiger he had slain.

_Hey, Narrator guy, it's not an apron!_

"How were you able to take down such a powerful creature?" Saiyuki asked.

"Powerful?! That thing?! I've tangoed with gods!"

"Yes, I've heard the stories."

"Yeah. So you know that isn't even half of what I can do. I can even transform my appearance to any animal or object. You're more than lucky to have me-" He reached for his staff. "-and my Nyoi Kinko Rod around."

Ryu agreed with a nod.

"I would say so. So, what do you want me to call you besides Son Goku?"

"Goku's fine with me. You can even continue to call me Son Goku if ya want. Doesn't make much difference to me."

"Goku it is."

Goku looked at Ryu for a while. "I've been meaning to ask you, Saiyuki."

"Hmm?"

"What's up with the talking iguana?"

Ryu began to blow steam out of his ears. "I'm a dragon, you dolt!"

"Well, excuse me for asking!"

Saiyuki intervened: "Now, now. Can't we just get along?"

Ryu pointed at Goku. "He started it."

"All I did was ask a question!"

Saiyuki pinched between her brows and thought: "With companions like them, who needs the demons..."

The three continued there way through the forest until the sun had retired for the night. They decided to make camp near a large magnolia tree.

"I'll get some firewood. Anyone up for tiger tonight?" Goku asked.

"Goku, you were to be my disciple, yes?" Saiyuki asked.

"Yeah. What's that got to do with dinner?"

"The Buddhist diet requests us to be vegetarians." Ryu explained.

"VEGETARIANS?! Not this monkey! Not in a million years!" he shouted angrily.

"Then I guess you don't eat at all. Which means no peaches for you." Saiyuki dropped the remaining peaches on the ground and readied her foot to stomp on them.

"Wait! Okay, okay! You win... I'll be a-" He cringed "-a vegetarian..."

Goku went on to get firewood, coming back a few minutes later with wild berries. "This is all I could find."

"That'll do for now." Saiyuki replied.

Goku threw the wood in the middle of the site. "Fire time! BAM!" He pointed is finger at the wood and a fire suddenly surrounded it.

Ryu jumped up. "How did you-?"

"My old man taught that trick to me. Can't survive without knowing a little magic."

"That makes twice you have impressed me. What else can you do?" Saiyuki asked.

"You've heard the stories. You tell me." Goku responded.

"Well, you can jump quite a ways.I believe 30000 miles in one leap. You can also change form as you told me ealier today. Oh, and you can also make copies of yourself with just a speck of your hair!"

"You must have really payed attention to those tales."

"Yes. Those stories were my favorite at the monastery. Every night I would ask my master to tell me them before I was to sleep."

"Really now? Well, it's nice to be acknowledged."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I just like hearing how drunk you got during that banquet. There was also when you were imprisoned in Hell. And the best part: when the Great Waterfall beats you."

"For a priestess, you are quite outspoken. Many wouldn't dare mock the son of a god."

"ADOPTED son."

"I'm the Overlord's son nonetheless."

"True." She yawned. "Well, good night."

"See ya in the mornin'." As he went to sleep, Goku began to snore.

"I do remember there being a story about his inceset snoring." Saiyuki said as she plugged her ears.

_**The Next Morning**_

The three travelers had continued their way through the forest when suddenly six bandits had jumped out of the trees and blocked the path.

"Umm, may we pass? We're kind of in a hurry." Saiyuki pleaded.

"Not until you've handed over your valuables." The first bandit said.

"Your clothes, food, that dragon-" The second bandit glared at Goku as he took the Nyoi Kinko out from behind his ear. "And that rod."

"Like hell! Ain't no way I'm given up my rod to lowlifes like you! Speaking of which, who are you?"

"I am Happiness, leader of the Forest Bandits."

"I am Anger."

"Love"

"Thought"

"Desire"

"And I am Sorrow!"

Happiness continued: "Now that we have introductions out of the way, get them!" The bandits charged at the group.

Goku then exclaimed: "Get out of the way, you two!"

Ryu and Saiyuki hid behind a tree.

"Die!" Gou swung his rod throughout the forest. He killed each bandit with a single swing, except for Happiness. Whom he slaughtered the same as the tiger from before.

Saiyuki came out from behind the tree, disgusted at the scene Goku had left behind.

"Alright. Let's continue on."

"...No" Saiyuki responded.

"What?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain yourself. Why'd did you have to kill them?!"

"It was either them or us! If I hadn't have killed them, they would have continued to to pursue us! These guys have been on our trail all morning! It was only a matter of time before they came out!"

"You didn't have to kill them! You could have just disarmed them! Bloodshed is never neccesary!"

"It is if you want to keep living! And if you don't like my methods, why don't you just go on without me!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Good!" Goku ran off.

"Good! Come on, Ryu."

"But-"

"Come on!"

Ryu followed her. The two finally exited the forest. They had now reached a mountain pass not to far from the Murakumo lands. They climbed throughout the cliffs. As they did, they could see Lourdes waiting for them in the fog.

"Milady? What brings you out here?" Saiyuki asked her.

"Heard you got into a little scrape. Thought I'd help you out. It seems you dropped this during your argument with Goku." She held a visor in her hand.

"What is it?"

"It's the visor specifically made for Goku. It'll help him keep him under control. But, then again, you should have put it on him sooner."

"Forgive me, Lady Lourdes. I completely forgot about it. I'll see to it he wears this visor."

"You're going to have to catch up to him for that to happen. And that means getting on his good side."

"I can't agree with his decision! And I certainly can't lie! It's aginst our standards!"

"Listen, Saiyuki, there are times when you must make difficult decisions. Sometimes the right choice isn't always the easiest."

"But, Lady-"

"Saiyuki, do you want to get those scriptures for the Great One?"

"Yes..." She sneered.

"Well, to do that, you must have Goku and them with you. You can't do this by yourself you know."

"Very well, Lady Lourdes. Forgive me for my protest." Saiyuki bowed her head.

"Think nothing of it. Here. Go to Goku. He's not that far off. Give him the visor and these new clothes. I noticed he was wearing rags from the palace."

"Thank you, Lady Loudes..." She felt the clothes Lourdes had gave her. "Did you happen to knit these, milady?"

"Had to pull a fast job. It's nothing really."

"This is exquisite. The wine red fabric compliments the padding. Where did you get the padding?"

"Umm, Saiyuki..."

"Oh, right! Bye!" Saiyuki and Ryu made their way to the beginning of the mountain pass back to the forest.

Turns out Goku was sulking under the tree they has slept at the night before.

"Umm, Goku..."

"Yeah, what? Can't you see I'm busy?" Goku responded.

"Doing what exactly?" Ryu asked.

"I'm going over some stuff. Thinking about what Saiyuki said... Perhaps she was right. I could've just knocked them out and that would have been the end of it. I know it doesn't mean much. But, I'm sorry. Do you think you can forgive me, Lady Saiyuki?"

Saiyuki was amazed. "You really are sincere about this, aren't you?"

Goku nodded.

"Sure. Here, these are for you." She handed him the visor and armored clothing.

"Whoa! These clothes are awesome! And this visor, even more so!"

Saiyuki turned away so he could change. He then put on the visor.

_**A Few Minutes Earlier**_

"Before you go, Saiyuki. The visor activates with the chant of your choosing. Be sure to make it simple enough to remember in case Goku acts up again."

"Thank you, Lady Lourdes."

_**Now**_

"I swear to never take this thing off! That I promise you, milady!"

Saiyuki had regret written all over her face. "I'm afraid you won't have a choice..."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The visor..., it's kept on you with a restriction spell."

Goku slowly became angry. "You put a spell on it?!"

"It wasn't me! It was Lady Lourdes! I swear!"

Goku pounced. "I wouldn't give a damn if Waterfall himself put the spell on it! You're dead!"

He was just about to get her until she shouted: "TIGHTEN!"

The visor then began to squeeze Goku's head. His screeches of pain made birds fly out of the trees.

"What have you done?!" He shouted.

"The visor is a restraint. It'll keep you from making unruly decisions again."

"Did you ever consider, oh I don't know, TELLING ME ABOUT THIS FIRST?!"

"If I did, you never would have accepted it."

"Take it off!"

"I can't! It's beyond my power!"

"Take it off!"

"TIGHTEN!"

"OWW! I FEEL MY BRAIN TURNING TO MUSH! DAMN IT TO HELL!"

"You have to promise to follow my instruction. Or that will happen again..."

"Okay, okay! I promise to listen to you. Happy?"

"Yes, actually. Sorry about that. Are you still mad?"

"YES! But, if I try anything, the pain will come back. So, I'm just going to grin and bear it."

The three of them went on to the mountain pass.

"Hey, Goku?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Did you really mean all that stuff you said before?"

"Yep. Every word. It doesn't matter now though. If I tried to take it back, it's mush brain time!"

"It hurts me more than it does you."

"Yeah, right!"

"Come on! I didn't enjoy it any more than you, Goku."

"Now that you mentioned it, you did seem remorseful. It still doesn't make it hurt less." he said rubbing his forehead.

"So, who's left?" Ryu asked.

"Cho and Gojo." Saiyuki answered.

"Oh no... Not Cho..." Goku moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Cho isn't exactly the best guy to have as the bodyguard for a priestess. Especially with your looks..."

"Oh... Well, then. Think you can keep him in line, then?"

"I'll try. But it's not going to be easy."

The travelers had finally reached the other side of the mountain and had reached the route to the nearest village.

_Waterfall's Palace_

"I see Goku has taken a liking to the restraint we made for him." Overlord said.

"He looked especially happy with the clothes Lourdes made." Waterfall responded.

"And he apologized on his own. He's never done that! I say, that priestess has to be the best influence Goku has had in centuries."

"The first was Monica, correct?"

"Bless that girl's soul. I still can't believe she been gone for 400 years. Heaven isn't the same without her."

"I still can't believe she disappeared on the 100th anniversary of Goku's imprisonment. It can't just be coincidence."

"She's bound to turn up eventually. She worries for that garden as if the peaches were her own children."

"I hope you're right, Overlord. I pray to us both you are right."

Where will the travelers head next? What other perils await the group? If you wish to find out, stay tuned.


End file.
